Fiber optic communication is an emerging method of transmitting information from a source (transmitter) to a destination (receiver) using optical fibers as the communication channel. A passive optical network (PON) generally includes an optical line terminal located at a service provider central office (e.g., a hub), a remote node connected to the central office by a feeder fiber, and a number of optical network units or optical network terminals, near end users. The remote node demultiplexes an optical signal from the central office and distributes the demultiplexed optical signals to multiple optical network terminals along corresponding distribution fibers.
Various methods can be used to deploy optical fibers in fiber optic communication systems. Existing methods include stringing fiber cable aerially along existing utility poles and/or burying cables straight into the ground or in existing or new ducts.